Tyler
Appearance A tall, 5'10 black feline with white fangs. While they are unsure why they are still white, they enjoy that it is a highlight of their appearance. They have a slender tail that is also quite long. They usually push it between their legs when sitting down. They have unusually long fingers with retractable claws. Their eyes shine a bright jade, while it looks like they reflect light, they do not. They don't have any of the abilities of a cat, they simply look like one. They have a white stripe running across their nose bridge, which follows down to their neck Backstory They were abandoned by their parents at only 5 years old, with their sister Bast. They were in the streets and alone, well not exactly alone. During the attrition of street lights, parties and the cold dominating rain, they realised they had each other. This was comforting to Tyler, because being taken in by a community of squatters was important in their survival essentially. While Tyler never truly learned this themselves, due to not remembering their parents, the quirk they possess is not linear to their parents'. Their parents both had mutational cat quirks, and Tyler was a mutation in of themselves. Due to the odd almost cult like parents they had, the two were thrown out because of their quirks coming out. Eventually, Tyler grew to be the 'big sister' of the two, and for a few months, they felt that Bast was safe with them and was proud of it, even if truthfully they could do nothing. This ended. Brutally for Tyler, wonderfully for Bast. On a cold summer eve, Tyler was sleeping in the nest the two had and after waking up, only an hour after falling asleep, they realised they were void of Bast. Still clueless to what happened to this day, they vented not only the frustration and blame on Bast, but also on the group of squatters they stayed with. However, they bred this anger for many more years. Drifting from place to place, they did not want to conform to other people and were rather lonely. A true edgelord up until age 11, when they saw this odd place that at first they didn't trust. It was a homeless centre, where they woke up after being moved in their sleep. Their reaction was not positive at first freaking out in the soft lining of the bed, breaking it almost instantly by jabbing at it with their quirk and hissing. Eventually, after months of integration, they conformed once again and became sociable with the people of this shelter. This is where they learned basic school stuff, and even an idea of what they wanted to become. At first, they realized that they didn't really understand the concept of gender. They decided that they were a weird in-between, and from that time decided they probably should keep it secretive and shift whenever it was comfortable to do so. This was kind of striking for a 13 year old to say to the other people of the shelter, but they said it none the less. It led to a few scraps with some of the kids, but they always won. Tyler also loved flowers. All of them. After this discovery, they made a vow once again to become a floral designer, a landscaper, or anything really as so long as they liked it. Of course, Richard butted into that. Richard was the person Tyler hated the most in the whole world. They quickly became enemies with the time controlling shit lord. They would argue bicker and moan at each other at every single opportunity, Tyler holds nothing back for someone they hated so passionately. It may have been because they represented the bright eyed love that Bast also joined, or the fact that Richard was extremely similar to them, but their death pushed them over the edge. It wasn't heroic like Richard wanted, and for a brief period Tyler swam in an odd pool of thought about it. They knew all death was wrong, as taught by one of their caretakers for some mental stuff or something, but this just felt like it benefited them. They were extremely agitated over this, a death over disease. They didn't have anyone to blame or anyone to fight, or anyone to ask anything about anymore. And soon after when other people got sick, they blamed the center. They were 15 now and looking for a job, they stormed out, grabbing an old coat that they would constantly steal from the rude male, and eventually after months of traveling, ended up unconscious in front of the hero's institution, during an entrance exam Holding no belongings, but the few euros they had, they walked in and demanded what was probably asked many times before them, "May I take part in the entrance exam" Personality They find it hard to trust people, and when they do they still don't take any risks around people they know. They are not warm in the slightest, however all of their actions do eventually have a source which has good intentions. Quirk:Vibropoint They have the ability to make any part of their body vibrate intensely either transversely and longitudinally. This could vibrate in any point of their body in theory, however due to lack of food at a young age, their bones are just not fortified enough yet to take the stress of channeling the quirk to its full potential. If vibrated at around 30% for more than a few seconds, then there will be serious repercussions for their muscles. Regardless, even at only a 1/4 of vibrational strength, it has a serious impact where it can potentially break bones if needed to. Aside from this, a second application of this quirk became apparent to Tyler very quickly. They realized that pressing two vibrating points together would in fact cause a rebuttle of the two parts of their body, allowing them to fly away from each other with an extraordinary amount of energy. While not the intention of the quirk they were born with, it has quickly become Tyler's main use of the quirk. Probably for the worse, considering the brute power of what it can actually do. Costume They wear very short jean shorts with a white tanktop, under that they wear a dark green underskin with many little holes on its exterior, with their fur being pushed though. The gloves they don are fingerless and are also jet black, however they forgot to add they wanted the gloves to have shock absorbers. Likes They like the colour navy green, tragedy and thriller movies, most of their friends, their very large green winter coat, and flowers. Dislikes The sister they used to have, cold nights, questions, and transformation quirks. Habits They usually twitch their ears at anything awkward. They like to use their quirk Vibropoint very weakly to do an odd clap. They like to wave their tail in either a nod (up and down) or a shake of the head (left and right) instead of their own head. They do this because of a friend they had who would constantly look down due to being embarrassed in their face, so Tyler would make it easy on them. How they chose their hero name Before applying for the entrance exam, they overheard someone talking about earthquakes and happened to be very interested. They eventually noticed how similar their quirk was to it, and how no hero existed with this name yet. Two and two came together and they vowed to this name. Motivations for becoming a hero They woke up in front of the entrance exam application a day before they closed, and decided to use the little money on them to apply. Following a speech from Black Zapper of course, an almost mentor like figure for them. Despite talking about him at length, its to note that this character has never been seen before. Much less by Tyler. Category:Characters Category:Students